Two Side (DO & Kyungsoo)
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: "Jongin stop running and let's have an amazing sex in your apartment!" Kau pasti heran, kenapa aku harus melarikan diri dari namja bertubuh mungil dan terlihat imut begitu. Tidak, aku tidak lemah dan dia bukan si kecil bertenaga Hulk. Nyatanya, aku jauh lebih kuat dan besar dibanding namja mungil itu. Dan namja mungil yang tengah mengincarku ini adalah namjachinguku. A KaiSoo ff M!


Title : Two Side (D.O & Kyungsoo)

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : KaiSoo/ KaiD.O

Genre : Romance, humor

Rate : **M **(kagak acem)

Length : 1shoot

Disclaimer : KaiSoo milik SMent dan Phoenix hanya minjam. Alur dan cerita milik Phoneix!

Summary : "Jongin stop running and let's have an amazing sex in your apartment!" Kau pasti heran, kenapa aku harus melarikan diri dari namja bertubuh mungil dan terlihat imut begitu. Tidak, aku tidak lemah dan dia bukan si kecil bertenaga Hulk. Nyatanya, aku jauh lebih kuat dan besar dibanding namja mungil itu. Dan faktanya, namja mungil yang tengah mengincarku ini adalah namjachinguku. **A KaiSoo / KaiD.O fanfic!**

Warning : YAOI, aneh, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, Miss n Typo(s), LEMON, alur nggak jelas-ngebut-kacau, OOC, author sarap, n many more.

A/N : Anyeong~ Phoenix antara tega ama enggak ngepost ff jelek ini. Satu permohonan, please jangan bunuh saya. m(_ _)m

IT'S YAOI! [MALE X MALE]

IF U DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE, DON'T READ!

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading^^~

**Two Side (D.O & Kyungsoo)**

©Phoenix Channie

.

.

.

.

"Jongin berhenti!"

"Shirro!"

Kau tahu kenapa aku berlari sekuat tenaga seperti ini? Aku tengah ketakutan! Kira-kira 2 meter dibelakangku, ada seorang namja pendek yang mengejarku.

"Yak kenapa lari dariku? Stop!"

"Tak akan!"

Kau pasti heran, kenapa aku harus melarikan diri dari namja bertubuh mungil dan terlihat imut begitu. Tidak, aku tidak lemah dan dia bukan si kecil bertenaga Hulk. Nyatanya, aku jauh lebih kuat dan besar dibanding namja mungil itu. Dan faktanya, namja mungil yang tengah mengincarku ini adalah namjachinguku.

"Jongin stop running and let's have an amazing sex in your apartment!"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia teriakkan, satu-satunya kata yang kumengerti adalah 'sex'. Kurasa dia ingin kami bercinta hingga puncak batas kami. Dan itu artinya sampai ia terbaring lemah di ranjangku, hingga tak mampu jalan seminggu penuh. Oh itu sungguh luar biasa, membayangkannya saja membuatku turn on!

"Shirroooooo! Gunakan saja tangan atau jarimu, chagie!"

"Michasseo? Jariku tak sebanding dengan pen*s besarmu, Jongin!"

Oops bicaranya frontal lagi, beberapa ahjuma memelototi kami karena ucapannya. Sebagian remaja yeoja terlihat malu dan memerah. Sementara para namja malah menyemangati Kyungie-ku! Apa kau anggap aku aneh karena menolak permintaannya yang menggiurkan itu? Ahni, aku gila jika memenuhinya. Kenapa? Karena...

_*Flashback a month ago_

Sebulan yang lalu ketika Kyungsoo berkunjung ke apartmentku bertepatan saat aku mengganti baju –telanjang tepatnya.

"Ah Kyungie, kau datang lebih cepat." Aku menghampirinya yang mematung di pintu kamarku dengan mata sebesar bola pimpong. Ommona, aku benar-benar beruntung, dia imut sekali!

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya(datang disaat aku telanjang), Kyungie~?" aku sedikit menggodanya, berharap menjumpai semburat merah di kedua pipi gemuknya. Namun yang kudapat, setelah ia beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata cantiknya adalah...

"Aku bukan Kyungsoo, naneun D.O, hotie~" ia mengitariku dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyentuh dari tulang salangkaku, mengitarinya hingga kembali ke dada bidangku. Kemudian menurun hingga absku, ia mengganti jemarinya dengan telapak tangan. Meraba absku dengan tangannya yang lembut. Ugh, gawat! Jangan sampai horny!

"Haha hotie? Aku suka itu. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan kau bukan Kyungsoo chagie? Bukankah Dyo itu margamu, Kyungie?" ia mendongak, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kalau beberapa menit yang lalu aku mengganggap itu manis, kali ini berbeda. Entah kenapa caranya menatapku terkesan seduktif. Apakah aku sudah gila? Soo Baby-ku sangat polos, tak mungkin ia memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Itu pasti imajinasiku saja.

"Ahniya, aku bukan si polos itu. Aku Dyo si sexy~"

"Mwo?" aku setuju dengannya, ia memang sexy. Bokong montok dan bibir yang seksi, ditambah lagi caranya menatapku saat ini. Tapi seorang Do Kyungsoo yang pemalu berkata seperti ini?

"You have a nice abs, hotie."

GLUP!

Sejak kapan Soo Baby-ku jadi agresif seperti ini? Maksudku, bahkan untuk menatap mataku saja, ia tak sanggup berlama-lama. Dan semburat merah dipipinya akan segera muncul jika aku menatapinya terlalu intens.

"Let's have a rough sex, hotie~"

"Ahhhh ngahhh~"

Aku tidak percaya kami bisa sampai pada tahap seperti ini. Selama ini aku berpikir, mungkin aku akan mati sebagai perjaka. Karena tak tega meminta bercinta dengan kekasihku yang polos ini. Tapi sekarang?

"Mhhh yeah, sempithh."

Lihatlah, sekarang Kyungsoo tengah menunggangiku. Dengan tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat, ia bergerak naik-turun di atasku. Matanya di penuhi nafsu, tubuh telanjangnya dihiasi bercak-bercak merah hasil karyaku.

"Ah ah ah fuck! So big Kaihhh~"

Bibir tak berdosanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang, oh ya tuhan, membuat juniorku berdenyut-denyut! Aku menjangkau nipplenya yang mengacung, menggodaku untuk memainkannya.

"Ngahhh~"

Dia terus menggerakkan bokongnya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan ucapan kotor yang mengalir dari bibir seksinya. Aku mengemut nipple kanannya, dan yang kiri kupelintir dangan keras. Menekan-nekan ujungnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat menikmatinya, ia semakin gila menggerakkan tubuhnya. Lubangnya mengapit juniorku dengan erat, memaksaku untk segera sampai pada puncak kenikmatan.

"AHHH! There! Faster!" Sepertinya juniorku berhasil menemukan prostatnya. Mata bulatnya terbuka lebar dan bibir yang terbuka dengan saliva di ujungnya.

"Kau suka itu? Kau suka bagaimana penis besarku memenuhi lubangmu, Kyungsoo? Kau suka bagaimana penisku menusuk prostatmu?" gerakannya semakin tak terkontrol, ini sungguh membuatku terangsang. Aku tidak boleh datang duluan, aku harus membuatnya datang pertama. Aku membantunya bergerak naik dan turun. Bunyi kulit beradu kulit begitu menggema di kamarku. Lubang nakalnya menelan penisku hingga ke pangkal. Sungguh sexy~

"Ah ah ah a-aku dekat Kaihh~"

"Aku juga Kyungiehhh."

Dengan beberapa tusukan lagi di lubang ketatnya yang basah dan remasan pada bokong gemuk itu, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairan panasnya di dada dan perut kami.

"JONGIN!"

Ia tanpa sadar mengetatkan lubangnya, membuatku tak tahan lagi. Apalagi wajahnya yang penuh kenikmatan terpampang di hadapanku. Akupun menyusulnya dengan semprotan yang keras menumbuk prostatnya.

"Enghhh"

Kyungsoo ambruk ke dalam dekapanku. Nafasnya sangat berat dan tidak teratur, kurasa ia kelelahan. Kami berbaring diatas kasurku dengan tubuh yang masih terhubung di bawah sana. Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun dengan teriakan dan tangisan Kyungsoo.

"Baby, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hiks hiks kenapa Jonginnie melakukan ini pada Kyungie? Kita kan belum menikah, hiks hiks. Bokong Kyungie sakit." Aku terdiam melihatnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Bukankah ia yang meminta melakukan ini kemarin?

"Mian atas bokongmu, Baby Soo. Tapi baby, bukankah baby yang meminta semua ini kemarin?" ia menangis semakin keras, menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ahninde, hiks hiks."

Ini sungguh membingungkan, apa Kyungsoo tidak ingat akan permintaannya sendiri?

"Tapi Kyung-"

BRAK!

Pintu kamarku baru saja ditendang oleh Baekhyun hyung dan Xiumin hyung, saudaranya Kyungsoo. Bagus, aku harus memperbaikinya nanti. Luhan hyung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menangis di pangkuanku. Mengangkatnya sehingga menampilkan penisku keluar dari hole Kyungsoo yang meringis.

"Hiks hiks Lulu hyung, sakit..." Luhan hyung menciumi sudut mata Kyungsoo, berbisik walupun masih bisa kudengar. _'Tidak apa-apa, nanti hyung obati, Soo Soo.'_ Kyungsooku mengangguk imut –oh aku ingin memeluknya-, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu hyung tertua keduanya.

GLEK!

Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Kecuali Luhan hyung, dia tersenyum, tapi senyumannya terlihat dibuat-buat dan mengerikan. .mati!

"Aku khawatir karena dongsaeng kesayanganku belum juga pulang sedari kemarin. Aku curiga terjadi apa-apa pada baby kami. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Baby kami 'dimakan' serigala berkulit gelap." Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari kulitku saat Baekhyun hyung dan Xiumin hyung merenggangkan otot lehernya, mengepalkan tinjunya. Sementara Luhan hyung yang menggendong Kyungsoo berhenti di depan pintu kamarku masih dengan senyuman mengerikannya. Kemudian mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi dengan jaket yang menyelimuti tubuh naked Kyungsoo.

"Hyungie, Baekkie, tolong _'ajarkan'_ namja hitam ini jurus baru kalian. Aku mau mengobati Kyungie di rumah." Setelah pintu itu di tutup...

"HIAAAAT!"

"CIAAAAT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*End of flashback

Jadi begitulah, apa kalian bisa membayangkan nasibku sesudahnya? Mengerikan. Setelah 3 hari, Luhan hyung memintaku datang ke kediaman keluarga Do. Aku takut mereka akan membunuhku, untunglah Kyungsoo sangat mencintaiku. Luhan hyung menjelaskan padaku bahwa Kyungsooku berkepribadian ganda. Aku tidak tahu karena kepribadian itu muncul jika Kyungsoo merasa takut, atau tidak sanggup menghadapi situasi yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Tapi terkadang, muncul sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu nyaman bersamaku, jadi aku tidak tahu. Luhan hyung memintaku menolak hal yang akan disesali Kyungsoo jika kepribadian aslinya kembali. Nasib... T-T

"Aww!" dibelakangku, Kyungsoo terjatuh. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatapku, kemudian...

"Huweeee appo!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku berlari mendekatinya dan berjongkok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baby Soo?" bibirnya bergetar, sebelum babyku menangis lagi, aku segera memeluknya.

"Sttt jangan menangis baby~ Ayo ke rumahku, nanti kuobati lenganmu." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk imut, segera saja kucium bibir kissablenya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan mungil meremas sesuatu di selangkanganku. Membuatnya terbangun.

"Heal and _**make love**_ with me, Hotie~"

Sepertinya aku akan babak belur lagi.

**END**

Review jusseyeo~ :D


End file.
